TC the Chao group
by Roxas of the darkness
Summary: Crystal,Shark and Gizmo the three names every Chao will remember witness the three awesome adventures of TC the amazing Chao group!
1. Stealin' 'n' wheelin'

TC THE CHAO GROUP

FIRST OF ALL YOU SHOULD MEET THE GROUP

Crystal

Age: 3

Crystal is a purple dark Chaos Chao he wears a leather jacket and sunglasses he is the leader.

Shark

Age: 2

Shark is a light blue dark swim type Chao. He wears a life buoy around his waist.

Gizmo

Age: 3

Gizmo is a gold Hero normal Chao. He wears glasses and is the brains of the operation.

NOW FOR THE FIRST STORY: I WANNA DS!

One day in Chao garden Crystal was talking to girls looking cool, Shark was swimming and Gizmo was playing on his Gamecube. Gizmo was on final rush with Sonic…"Over the rails uh…POWER UP!" Gizmo screamed frantically bashing buttons. Suddenly Gizmo pushed a button and the controller broke to pieces. At first nothing then he began to cry! "Uh oh" said Shark popping up from under the water. Crystal and Shark ran over to Gizmo. "Uh don't cry…uh…uh we'll get you a Nintendo DS!" Cried Crystal." How?" Asked Gizmo. Shark lifted his paw into the air "Shark" Crystal said firmly. "We could steal it!" Cried Shark. "Yeah from Nintendo" said Gizmo.

So later that night.

Gizmo appeared on the roof of Nintendo along with Shark and Crystal. They were all dressed in black. Crystal nodded and Gizmo tied a rope around Shark.

They lowered shark down…suddenly he stopped his life buoy got stuck in the sides! "Aww crud" he said. Time for plan B they thought. Gizmo and Crystal nodded at Shark and he reached for the DS and…caught he grabbed it and went back up he gave the Ds to Gizmo and ran. Suddenly the alarm went off!

The three went round the corner and saw….

To be continued I want 2 reviews for the next chapter I wonder what TC found?


	2. Chao deception

Before I start I know I started on one review (thank you Mary the hedgecat) but I hope all of you will love my new chapter!

The three Chao turned the corner and saw a man with a gun. Luckily he hadn't seen them. "Will you do the honours" asked Shark to Crystal. "Happily" Crystal replied. Then Crystal dived into the guard's pants and hit him in the well…you know! The guard fainted and Crystal nodded. TC the Chao group ran through the corridor and saw millions of guards. They tried to sneak past but one spotted them "excuse me but could you state your business?" Asked the guard. Shark stepped forward put on a tuxedo a fake moustache and glasses. "Why yes we have just finished stealing this DS uh I mean inspection!" Shark said. "Wait steal a DS, it's free DS day!" Cried the guard. The four laughed then the guard showed them the exit.

Later that night everyone was asleep suddenly an evil figure stepped in it was Bandit!

Bandit

Age: 3

Bandit is an evil Chao who loves to ruin other Chao's fun!

Bandit sneaked into the TC tree mansion. He looked around and saw Gizmo! He went in his room and saw the DS. "Oooh" he said in an evil voice. Bandit grabbed the DS and ran away!

The next morning Gizmo woke up and saw his DS missing! "AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" He screamed! To be continued.

Wow Gizmo is pretty angry I want review in by the end of this month if not I'll start it anyways. Blazer


	3. The final show down

I know I started early but this is good also there will be another TC story but I'm out of ideas so I want you to post me some in the reviews so just enjoy…

Bandit was running through the evil spooky ghost Chao forest. The DS in his back pack behind him was Gizmo. Gizmo was running very slow he knew he couldn't catch up. He was about to give up when suddenly a bright orange blaze zoomed across the sky it looked like a rocket! Suddenly it zoomed towards him and picked him up he thought he was going to die. Gizmo looked up it wasn't a rocket but a Chao! "Huh…huh…who are you?" Asked Gizmo "oh dude ya can just call ma Torch" said the blazing figure "you see since I'm made of fire I can fly and help people so I'm helpin' you "he said. The burning figure dashed into Bandit and he flew into the air. Bandit's back pack flew into the air! Torch grabbed Gizmo "kid catch it!" He shouted and then Torch threw Gizmo sky high. Back on the ground Crystal and Shark arrived they asked Torch some questions then helped fight Bandit. Suddenly Shark stepped forward…Bandit stepped forward from inside Shark's life buoy he drew a blue light saber! Bandit drew a red one the two blades of light connected in a furious attack! Then Shark flipped Bandit in the air and cut his legs off. He fell to the floor and began to bleed. He opened his mouth to say something but then he dropped to the floor from blood loss. Mean while in the sky Gizmo was soaring towards the back pack he went so fast his glasses flew off! He grabbed the back pack as it came down and smiled. He took the DS out of the back pack and put the back pack under him. He landed with a soft thump! He sighed and turned on the DS. Suddenly he realised he had no games! " "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

THE END of that story. Remember to post ideas in the reviews!


	4. an Old friend

First I'd like to say thank you to Mary the hedgecat for giving me an idea secondly here is a new TC member! Also TC stands for Team Chao!

Taffy

Age: 3

Clothes: a red dress that makes her looks like that girl in street fighter.

She has a sword and is a light orange Chao she has hazel brown hair tied into a pony tail.

Get ready for more Chao mayhem in story 2: GIMME A GAME!

It was a rainy day in the forest and Taffy had gone to think. She had only just joined yesterday. She went to the lake and stared down at her reflection. Suddenly she heard some faint music she went to where it was coming from and saw a Chao from her village Linky!

Linky

Age: 3

Clothes: Linky wears the exact same clothes Link does from the legend of Zelda.

Linky is a light peach Chao he has blonde hair (like Link)

"Linky is that you?" Asked Taffy Linky stopped playing the music and stuffed the harmonica into his pocket. Linky whipped out his sword and aimed it at Taffy's throat. But when he saw Taffy his sword fell smashed at the forest floor's presence. The two hadn't seen each other for ages they rushed into a tight hug then broke apart. "You seem worried what thy mistress's problem is?" Asked Linky in his usual cheerful voice "well my friend Gizmo has a Nintendo DS but no games!" Taffy replied. "Ah tell them to meet me at Chaoko hill in the south east Chao garden" said Linky. The next morning Taffy told everyone about the quest for a DS game. "Which game?" Asked Gizmo "Sonic Rush" Taffy replied "okay" said Gizmo. So the group travelled to Chaoko hill and saw Linky. He pointed to a giant mountain! "That is DS mountain if we get there we'll find DS games" said Linky. And so the fantastic five set off on there journey!

Thanks Mary for the ideas if anyone would like to see there Chao or idea in this story tell me in the review I'd like to see one of Mary the hedgecat's Chao in there! Blazer out!


	5. one warrior one complete utter idiot

Reviews: Mary is it me or are you the only one who likes my story?

And yes Leo is in this chapter! Did I mention that if you send in a character you get a whole chapter about them?

2 New characters for other readers

This is my friend's Chao

Name: Hot

Colour: dark red

Age: 3

Personality: grumpy, keeps head down

Other: Has flamey hands and has sonic quills but red! Only comes into action when someone is in danger always gets the girl's eye.

This is Mary's char

Name: Leo

Colour: light blue with green hands and feet

Age: 2

Other: has lion ears and lion tail! He's extremely smart! And yet he has bad luck…but he's still cute.

Taffy, Linky, Crystal, Shark and Gizmo were slowly trudging through the forest when suddenly a shape dashed past. "What was that?" Asked Taffy. "I don't know" said Linky drawing his sword from his scabbard "but it can't be good". Suddenly a flaming figure lunged at Linky. Then the figure got off. "Sorry I'm Hot I just thought you were someone else!" Suddenly another figure appeared "I'm Leo" he said "we'll both help you" said Leo. So the seven set off to DS Mountain.

Sorry it's so short but I'm out of ideas now I'm really desperate please help me Mary!


	6. one pointless race one wierd winner

Thanks Mary I've got your idea I'll use it now speaking of DS's I'm getting one today Oooh!

TC, Hot, Leo and Linky were travelling through Chaoko forest when suddenly they saw an old Chao he was white and had a long beard. "Congratulations travellers you have reached DS Mountain three other contestants are already here but now you have arrived we can start the race "the old Chao said pointing to a small shrine very far away " okay then racers first let me introduce you to the three contestants".

Crash

Age: 3

Clothes: blue pants

Other: has a horn on his head he is light blue

Sushi

Age: 1!

Clothes: nappy

Other: Sushi is just a baby Chao who's very creative

Blazer (my Chao really)

Age: 3

Other: Is a Shadow Chao with green stripes and has a light saber on his belt

As the race got into place everyone got ready Linky got on his horse, Gizmo got in his rocket, Leo got in his shuttle, Crystal got on his bike, Shark got in his boat, Taffy got in her coach, Hot got on his meteor, Crash got in his barrel wagon, Sushi got in his pram and Blazer got in his rocket car. "On my mark 3…2…1…GO!" Screamed the old Chao.

Gizmo suddenly shot into the lead "not so fast said Leo starting his shuttle Leo zoomed closely behind! Soon everyone started their engines and went as well.

Gizmo crashed into Sushi and Sushi flew out of his pram! Blazer targeted Gizmo and shot the bullet shot straight into Gizmo and Gizmo blew up "aw crud!" He said. Leo was 1st and he realised that wasn't good suddenly he had an idea he loaded all the missiles he could he flew behind all the racers and shot now it was intense Leo hit everyone except Blazer! Leo reached for a missile but he was all out! Leo flew into Blazer's wing and boom! Blazer out! Leo jumped out of his shuttle and claimed his prize sonic rush for DS. Then the nine racers joined together to fight crime the end!

Okay in the next story it'll be something called TC UNLIMETED and there's millions of Chao so Mary or anyone else in the reviews gimme lots of Chao! Blazer out!


End file.
